shikigardenfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Just for fun: 1st Anniversary Campaign | 2nd Anniversary Campaign | 3rd Anniversary Campaign | 4th Anniversary Campaign | 5th Anniversary Campaign | 6th Anniversary Campaign 2019 Prior Events For all events prior to 2019, see Events (Old) JP and Events (Old) Eng. Patch Notes for previous week will be available for 1 more week: Previous Week Patch Notes Current Patch Notes First of all, Appirits has announced the closure of Shikihime Garden JP happening on 24th July 2019, 13:00 Hrs. Source '-Schedule-' 24th April 2019, 15:00 Hrs *Announcement on Service Ending. 26th June 2019, 13:00 Hrs *Ended Selling of Paid Power. (Paid Power can still be used after the selling ends) 24th July 2019, 13:00 Hrs *Service Ends. 21st August 2019, 13:00 Hrs *Game Support Ends. There will still be updates until the end of service. Planned contents to be added: *New Subjugation added to Map 5 *New Hime Story Added *Pandemonium Rank 53 onward Added *Adding new Quests that are cleared by having multiple Proof of Success(踏破の証) & Proof of Success - Ex(踏破の証・極) *Past Cleft of Misfortune (無間の裂け目) Returning *New Hime Added *New Ornaments Added *Updates for Underworld Passage (黄泉平坂) And now, on to the patch notes... ---- Event Page Patch Notes Patch Notes 2 Patch Notes 3 Patch Notes 4 Patch Notes 5 (All Duration listed will be according to GMT+9) 'Great Thanks Campaign' '-Event Period- 24th April 2019 - 24th July 2019' '1. Summon Rate x3 for Legendary and Kei ExRare tier Hime!' During the Event, the summon rate for Legendary and Kei ExRare tier Hime in Rainbow Summon will be 3x the usual rates. *Legendary - 3% *Kei Extremely Rare - 3.6% ---- '2. Chibi Hime appears in Silver Summon! (22nd May Update)' After the maintenance on 8th May 2019, Chibi Hime will be available in Silver Summon. Summon Rates are as follows: *Chibi Basic (25%) *Chibi Variant Basic (30%) *Chibi Elite (14%) *Chibi Rare (5%) *Chibi Variant Elite (2%) *Chibi Superior (2%) *Chibi Extremely Rare (1%) *Chibi Foreign (1%) ---- '3. Get Special Hime from Summons! (26th June Update)' (Previous Rotation) During the period of 5th June (after maint) to 26th June (before maint), the following Special Hime are available in Summons. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Kei Phoenix - 3% *Shinso【Summer Triangle】 - 5% *Kabukirihime【Tanabata】 - 5% *Kaguya【Fumizuki】 - 5% '-Gold Summon-' *Shinso【Summer Triangle】 - 2.5% *Kabukirihime【Tanabata】 - 2.5% *Kaguya【Fumizuki】 - 2.5% '-Silver Summon-' *Korobokkuru【Tanabata】 - 10% *Tennyo【Hollyhock】 - 10% ---- (Current Rotation) During the period of 26th June (after maint) to 24th July (before maint), the following Special Hime are available in Summons. '-Rainbow Summon-' *Koume - 3% *Kuuko【Popularity Contest】 - 3% *Karura【Popularity Contest】 - 3% *Hizamaru【Popularity Contest】 - 3% *Sumiki - 3% *Sakura - 3% *Fuyou - 3% '-Gold Summon-' *Koume - 1% *Kuuko【Popularity Contest】 - 1% *Karura【Popularity Contest】 - 1% *Hizamaru【Popularity Contest】 - 1% *Sumiki - 1% *Sakura - 1% *Fuyou - 1% '-Silver Summon-' *Kurakakemiya【Popularity Contest】 - 7% *Barahime【Swimsuit】 - 7% *Kayanohime【Swimsuit】 - 7% ---- '4. 7,000 Gold Foreign Summon!' During he Event, the amount of Gold required for Foreign Summon will be lowered from the usual 10,000 Gold to 7,000 Gold. ---- '5. Exchange for Seed from Spirit Stone Summon! (26th June Update)' During the Event, you can get Strange Seed (不思議な種) from Spirit Stone Summon for 1x Stone Fragment each. Also, Rare Seed (珍しい種) / Very Rare Seed (とても珍しい種) / Fast Grow Seed (育ちの早い種) will be 1/2 their usual price in Spirit Stone Summon. The amount of Killing Stone Fragments needed for the 3 special seeds have been changed. *Rare Seed (珍しい種) : 50 Killing Stone Fragments *Very Rare Seed (とても珍しい種) / Fast Grow Seed (育ちの早い種) : 100 Killing Stone Fragments ---- '6. Learn Extremely Rare Skills from Summons!' During the Event, Hime summoned from Gold/Rainbow Summon will come with Extremely Rare or Skill Summon exclusive Skills already learned. Also, skills learned this way will be Lv.3 or higher. For skill UP, there's still chance to get Lv.1 and Lv.2. ---- '7. Summon Rate x2 for Extremely Rare Skills in Skill Summon!' During the Event, the summon rate for Extremely Rare Skills in Skill Summon will be 2x their usual rates. ---- '8. Skill Level Up Rate +20%!' During the Event, Skill Level Up Success Rate will be increased by a fixed 20% in addition to the usual rate. Example: Usual: 5%, Event: 25% ---- '9. Hime Unity Rate +20%!' During the Event, Hime Unity Success Rate will be increased by a fixed 20% in addition to the usual rate. Example: Usual: 12%, Event: 32% ---- '10. Higher grade of of Element can be produced!' During the Event, using Hime as material with Element will yield a higher grade of of Element then usual. ---- '11. Drop amount increased for of Five Elements in of Mage!' During the Event, each run of Shrine of Mage will drop 3x Spirit of Five Elements instead of the usual 1x. ---- '12. Collect Ball and get Skill Ticket!' During the Event, Ball will be dropping from Map 1 Subjugation Sculptor Mountain (仏師の小山). Also during the Event, the recipe for growing Ball in Farm will be 1/2 the usual required manure. Ball Recipe: Above Recipe does not produce only the targeted item. Above Recipe does not guarantee to have the best chances at producing the targeted item. ---- '13. Drop amount x1.5 for Stone Fragments in Pandemonium!' During the Event, the amount of Stone Fragments (殺生石の欠片) dropped from Pandemonium (百鬼夜行) will be 1.5x the usual amount. ---- '14. Collect Element Fragments and get Brush of Element!' During the Event, 5 types of Fragments can be obtained from specific Subjugation. Collect a certain amount of Element Fragments, and trade them in Quests for Brush of Element. Subjugation are as follows: *Map 1 - Training Cave (修行の洞窟) *Map 2 - Mountain Watch Tower (山間の関所) *Map 3 - Lair of Four-legged Beasts (四足獣の巣穴) *Map 4 - Shrine Covered in Miasma (瘴気に覆われた神社) *Map 5 - Entrance to Snow Land (銀世界の入口) Fragments can drop in all 3 difficulties in above subjugation. ---- '15. Login Bonus with daily luxurious items as Presents! (26th June Update)' During the Event, the following luxurious items will be given out everyday as presents in addition to the usual Daily Login Bonus! *Silver Ticket (銀召喚チケット) x1 *Gold Ticket (金召喚チケット) x1 *AP Recovery Pill - High (行動力回復薬・極) x1 *Great Thanks Campaign Limited Subjugation Entry Ticket (大感謝キャンペーン限定討伐地入場チケット) x15 New (in addition to the above): *Rainbow Ticket (虹召喚チケット) x3 *AP Recovery Pill - High (行動力回復薬・極) x2 *Pandemonium AP Recovery Pill (百鬼夜行行動力回復薬) x3 ---- '16. Get Special Hime and Ornaments from Event Subjugation!' During the Event, clear the Event Subjugation appearing in Map1 & Map2 and get returning event limited ornaments. Each Subjugation will drop ornaments from a certain season. Subjugation are as follows: :'-MAP 1-' *Early Plum Market (早梅の市場) (Winter) *Garden of Maidens (乙女の花園) (Winter) *Hideout of Mischievous Spirits (悪戯霊の隠れ家) (Autumn) *Mountain of Moon Festival Celebration (月祭祝いし山) (Autumn) *Mysterious Carp Streamer (鯉幟の怪) (Spring) *Mysterious Tanabata Bridge (七夕流しの怪) (Summer) *Residence of the Demon King (鬼神魔王の住処) NEW! (Winter) *Royal Mounds (王家の塚) (Spring) *Santa Forest (サンタの森) (Winter) :'-MAP 2-' *Lantern Festival Field (万灯の祭り場) (Summer) *House of Mischievous Spirits (悪戯霊の館) (Autumn) *Santa Mountain (サンタの山) (Winter) To enter these event Subjugation, the following Quest must be completed first: -Let's confirm the locations of the multiple subjugation appearing simultaneously! -同時多発に出現した討伐地の場所を確認してくるのじゃ！ To enter each Subjugation, a Thanks Campaign Limited Subjugation Entry Ticket (大感謝キャンペーン限定討伐地入場チケット) is required. (such a long item name......) (all of the above subj have been changed to only use tat tix too) (quite a lot of winter ones eh......) ---- '17. Event Limited Baskets in Shop!' Sales have ended. ---- '18. of Kakeai Opened!' During the Event, the Chibi-exclusive Subjugation, Cave of Kakeai (かけあいの穴ぐら), has appeared in MAP 1. Book of Good Fortune Bearer, and various Rare Items can be obtained here. To enter of Kakeai, the following quest must be completed first: Let's confirm the location of Cave of Kakeai! かけあいの穴ぐらの場所を確かめてくるのじゃ！ After the maintenance on 22nd May 2019, defeating the boss in of Kakeai will yield of Chibi Foreign Pattern (舶来種かけあい版の型紙の欠片). Collect 15x of Chibi Foreign Pattern and you can trade them in at Quests for any Chibi Foreign Hime of your choice. ---- '19. Harvest amount of various Fruits in Farm increased! Harvest duration reduced! (26th June Update)' During the Event, the harvest amount of various Fruits in Farm have been increased, and their harvest duration are reduced. '-Targeted Items-' *Apricot *Cherry *Yuzu *Anzu Apricot *Peach Fruit Update: Harvest duration of ALL farm items have been greatly reduced. ---- 'New Hime Yasunagahime & Himiko Added' Yasunagahime requires 2x Yaobikuni+1 with maxed Element Stats, going through Five Element Awakening. Himiko requires 2x Haruhime+1 with maxed Element Stats, going through Five Element Awakening. ---- 'True Magatama Summon Hime type rotation: All' All Hime types (sword/spear/etc etc) are available in True Magatama Summon. *5x Rainbow Magatama are required to execute True Magatama Summon. *Executing 1 Summon will yield 1x Hime Card and 1x Reincarnation Card(転生式札) Available tiers are as follows: Collecting multiples of Reincarnation Card(転生式札) will allow you to trade them in at Devote Quest for of Kei Extremely Rare & of Kamuy Extremely Rare of Kei Extremely Rare & Extremely Rare are items that can be used to Pattern Quest to summon a Hime. However, unlike the other Pattern Quests, these quest can only be done once per Hime type. ---- 'Hime Actions Unlocked' All Shikihime Garden Hime Actions are now unlocked. Collecting 1 Hime card will still allow all 4 actions to be used. ---- 'New Training Added' 2 new Training have been added to This Week's Training (今週の鍛練). ---- 'Type Limit of of Rebirth Lifted' The type limit of Prairie of Rebirth (新生の平原) have been removed. After the maintenance, all Hime will be able to enter of Rebirth. ---- 'Passage Updated (5th June Update)' Map & Quest clear info of the special map Passage has been reset. Refer to this page for quests reward list. Also, previously released and newly released of Misfortune will be available this time. Each of Misfortune quest will be unlocked by completing the following quest: 【黄泉平坂】最深部に挑むのじゃ！ Passage Challenge the Deepest Part! Reappearing past of Misfortune: *「無間・子」2018年12月26日 *「無間・丑」2019年 1月 9日 *「無間・寅」2019年 1月23日 *「無間・卯」2019年 2月 6日 *「無間・辰」2019年 2月20日 *「無間・巳」2019年 2月27日 *「無間・午」2019年 3月13日 *「無間・未」2019年 3月27日 *「無間・申」2019年 4月10日 *「無間・酉」2019年 4月24日 *「無間・戌」2019年 5月 8日 *「無間・亥」2019年 5月22日 (the "numbering" system for the above comes from the earthly branch: 地支) With quest info being reset, quest rewards can be obtained again. The variety/type/strength of enemies in some subjugation have been changed. Quest reward from clearing each subjugation have been changed. Subjugation drop rewards and rates have been changed. of Success(踏破ノ証) can be obtained from clearing Deepest Floor. Contents of of Misfortune(無間の裂け目) may be changed in the future. If Floor, of Misfortune and/or Cleft・~ is/are cleared, there will be a chat announcement. This will be the last update for Passage. ---- 'Quests for collecting certain amount of of Success & of Success - Extreme Added' The following Devote Quests have been added: *Let's collect 35 Proof of Success! (踏破ノ証を35枚集めるのじゃ!) *Let's collect 1 Proof of Success - Extreme! (踏破ノ証・極を1枚集めるのじゃ!) ~ Let's collect 13 Proof of Success - Extreme! (踏破ノ証・極を13枚集めるのじゃ!) Proof of Success (踏破ノ証) can be obtained from clearing the 20th floor of Underworld Passage. Proof of Success can also be obtained from Training by collecting of Success - Temp(踏破ノ証・仮) from clearing Underworld Passage 20th Floor. For of Success - Extreme, 1st quest will reward you with of Kamuy Ex.Rare, and 2nd quest on will reward you with ornaments. ---- 'Final Subjugation of the Ice Priest Added' The final Subjugation, Shrine of the Ice Priest (氷神柱の祠), has been added to Map 5. Bronze & Silver difficulties are present. Stats, item drop rate, and some drops are different. Quest only requires clearing of Bronze difficulty. ---- 'Story Mode Addition (26th June Update)' Kogarasumaru's Stories has been added. (not a typo) Giving Kogarasumaru the items of Kogarasumaru・2(小烏丸の巻物・弐) and of Kogarasumaru・3(小烏丸の巻物・参) in the garden will initiate the stories. Once seen, the story will be added to the Kakeai(かけあい) category in the catalog. To obtain the Quest for of Kogarasumaru・2, Map 1 quest rid of Suzuhikohime in Dragon Temple! must be completed first. To obtain of Kogarasumaru・3, the last subjugation needs to be cleared first. Using of Kogarasumaru・2 in the garden will add Kogarasumaru's Story 1 to the catalog. Using of Kogarasumaru・3 in the garden will add Kogarasumaru's Story 1 & 2 to the catalog. ---- 'Game Adjustments & Bug Fixes' '-Game Adjustments-' *Entry type for Underworld Passage's - 11 (無間・戌) have been changed. Targeted types: Sword, Magic, Bow, Recovery. *Number of runs for Entry Limited Subjugation have been changed to 10. *Drop Rewards for of Rebirth have been added. Special Items, New Ornaments and such are available. *Drop amount for Palace Water & Soul Fragment have been changed. The drop amount for Palace Water & Soul Fragment have been increased. *The sale of Power has ended. *Ningyo & Yuurei have been added to of Basic as summonable Hime. *Himiko & Yasunagahime have been added to of Soul Seal as sealable Hime. '-Bug Fixes-' *None. ---- 'Ended Campaign' The following Campaign has ended: *Uzuki(April) Campaign ---- 'Currently Known Bugs' None. ---- 'Silva Corner' None. ---- 'List of Underworld Passage Quests' (all the quests start with「黄泉平坂」in the title) List Page Duration: 5th June 2019 - 24th July 2019 (Game Service Closure) >>Click Expand to show>> Category:Browse Category:Event Only